Running Blind
by AvengingMax
Summary: Kamiko is the new girl at Konoha High School, and it turns out she's a childhood friend of Hidan and Kakuzu plus she's a Jashinist. your all screwed. AU HidanxOC i don't own Naruto R&R WARNING! Sakura and Sasuke bashing! Enjoy :3
1. Old faces new places

Itasana Kamiko couldn't help but stare at the huge cold gray depressing brick building in front of her. Hell who could blame her? If you saw a building this depressing you'd probably stare too.

"You gonna stand there staring or are you gonna move, un?" Kamiko jumped five feet in the air as a voice broke through her thoughts. She whirled around to see a man, or girl? She honestly didn't know. They had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, with bangs covering his/her eye. He/she wore a slipknot shirt with ripped skinny jeans and beat up vans. Kamiko scowled at the new person.

"I'll do whatever I want you stupid blonde bimbo!" she yelled snapping her fingers at the person.

"Who the hell you callin' a bimbo you stupid gray haired skankbag, un!" Kamiko decided that the person was a man, due to their very masculine voice. Kamiko looked down at her outfit. (A/N: outfits on my profile.)

"How the hell do _I _look like a skank?" she asked completely bewildered. He was about to open his mouth when a boy with a shaggy mop of red hair and brown, heavy lidded eyes appeared.

"Deidara, are you harassing some poor defenseless girl again?" the boy asked, looking directly at Kamiko as he spoke. "Please excuse my friend's behavior." He said, he held out his hand. "I'm Akasuna No Sasori." He said. She shook his hand smiling "The blonde idiot is Deidara, and what, pray tell, is your name?"

"Itasana Kamiko." She stated simply.

"WHOOOHOOOOO! NEW GIRL!" Kamiko cringed as a loud obnoxious voice rang out on the school quad. She vaguely recognized the voice, but didn't want to see who it was, she honestly didn't care. _This is really starting to be a pain in the ass. All I wanna do is go inside. _Kamiko thought to herself. She turned to see a boy with silver hair not unlike her own. His hair was slicked back and he wore a purple tee shirt that said 'we're all mad here' and jeans with purple sneakers. Around his neck on a long chain was a Jashin pendant, almost identical to the choker around her neck. Her eyes widened a fraction. "HOLY FUCK!" the boy screamed when he saw Kamiko.

"Hidan!" she screamed and ran toward him, enveloping him in a hug, luckily for her, he picked her up so she could reach his neck. After almost being crushed by the larger man, Kamiko was put down.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" The boy, dubbed Hidan, asked, a grin spreading on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kamiko fired back with an equally large grin.

"What no hug for me?" A voice asked. Kamiko turned around a boy, much taller then her, with shaggy black hair. He wore a black papa roach Tee-shirt with baggy jeans and old beat-up converse high tops.

"Kuzu-chan!" the small girl exclaimed, hugging the taller boy, who chuckled and hugged her back lightly. Before the two had a moment to separate, Hidan grabbed Kamiko's shoulders, shaking her roughly.

"Where the fuck have you been for the past ten fucking years?" he practically screamed at her. Kamiko opened her mouth to answer.

"Wait, you two know her, un?" Deidara asked, cutting Kamiko off.

"She was Hidan's neighbor when we were 6." Kakuzu answered. "She beat the shit outta Hidan when they first met." Deidara almost fell over laughing at the thought of Hidan getting his ass handed to him by such a small girl, Sasori smirked.

"We'll reminisce later!" Kamiko exclaimed suddenly, making everyone jump. "I need to get my schedule and other shit. Plus if I'm late for my first day of school my foster mom'll kick my ass!" before anyone could say other wise, Kamiko was running towards the building, leaving the four boys in her wake.


	2. Annoying Hidan

It wasn't until lunch that Kamiko saw her friends again. They weren't hard to find, as Hidan's loud obnoxious voice was unmistakable. Without a word she dumped her bag on the floor and sat on Hidan's lap, nonchalantly eating his food.

"What the fuck, bitch?" Hidan yelled at her, catching the attention of the whole table. Kamiko turned around and looked at Hidan.

Oh, hi Hi-chan," she said taking another fry from the tray "I didn't see you there."

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, getting more pissed off by the nickname the small girl gave him.

"Eating lunch." she replied, popping the fry into her mouth.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Kamiko looked up to see a boy with spiky orange hair and grey eyes. He had multiple piercings on his face. Kamiko leaned over the table, extending her hand to the boy, all while completely ignoring Hidan.

"I'm Itasana Kamiko." she said shaking the boy's hand. "I'm a childhood friend of Hidan and Kakuzu."

"So you're not Hidan's little sister or something?" the boy asked, Kamiko somewhat snorted.

"No, we just look alike." She said, sitting back down this time in her own seat. "Believe it or not, I'm a cousin of Kakuzu's." she put her feet on the table and continued to eat Hidan's food. "So who are you guys, I already know Sasori-san and Mr. Transvestite over there."

"I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE!" Deidara screamed, slamming his hands on the table angrily while Kamiko looked unfazed.

"You keep telling yourself that." she replied. "So introductions would be nice."

"Well, I'm Pein." the orange haired boy said. "This is Konan." he motioned to a girl next to him with blue hair and amber eyes. She smiled at Kamiko, which Kamiko returned.

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame." Said a boy, he was blue and a good three inches taller then Kakuzu. "And this is Uchiha Itachi." the boy Kisame mentioned was small compared to Kisame he had long black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. Along with the black hair were a pair of obsidian eyes.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Came a sudden scream from right next to Kamiko, causing her to scream and fall backwards.

"Do that again and Tobi is a fuckin _dead _boy!" Kamiko screamed once she got back up.

"Who's the new girl? **Can we eat her?**"

"No Zetsu, you can't eat everyone." Pein sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "so you've met Tobi, and this is Zetsu." Pein said to Kamiko, who was using all her willpower _not _to kill Tobi.

"So Kamiko-san," Konan said looking at Kamiko "Where are you from?"

"Suna, I just moved here with my foster mom." she replied picking more food off Hidan's plate. "My parents died a few months ago so my foster mom thought it would be a good idea to have a change of scenery."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Konan replied, looking sincere. Kamiko shrugged in reply.

"Death is a part of life, everyone dies, there's nothing we can do about it." just as she finished her sentence, the bell rang. "Does anyone have Music?"

"TOBI DOES! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed.

"Anyone _other _then Tobi?" A 'hn' came from Itachi. "Well then, Ita-chan lead the way! Cause I have no idea where the hell I'm going…"


	3. Music class

**Hey everyone 8D sorry i haven't updated in so long lolz i blame school w ANYWAYS! chapter 3 of Running Blind yayz! -random party- by the way i changed a few things.**

**1. Kamiko's parents are alive they are just divorced and she lives with her mother.**

**2. Kamiko now has a little sister named Ayame, she'll be formally introduced in the next chapter. **

**so.. disclaimer: i don't own Naruto i do however own Kamiko and Ayame oh and Leo 8D Leo's meh kitty i call him kitty face xD

* * *

  
**

Kamiko practically had to run to keep up with Itachi's long strides. She was also running so she could get away from Tobi, who was talking nonstop.

"Itachi-san, is he always like this?" she asked the taller boy.

"unfortunately yes." Itachi replied, calmly. Kamiko sighed loudly in annoyance.

"I say we bury him alive…" she muttered to herself, not really wanting the Uchiha to hear her. But he heard her and smirked at the thought.

As the two (and Tobi) got to music class, Kamiko's hyperactivity went up about, oh, 5 or so notches. The second they walked in the room, Kamiko went straight for a glossy oak acoustic guitar sitting in the corner.

She was about to pick it up when a pale manicured hand slapped her hand away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the hand's owner asked. Kamiko looked up to see a petit girl with icy pink hair and sea green eyes. Her outfit screamed slut. She wore a pink Jonas brothers tee shirt with a ridiculously short denim mini skirt. She always wore a pair of hot pink stiletto heels, for jewelry she had obnoxiously large hoop earrings and a gold necklace that said 'Princess'.

"Well if you want to get technical, I was thinking that I was gonna pick up to the guitar, admire it's beauty, maybe play a few chords, you know, what you usually do with a guitar?" Kamiko replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that's not your guitar." The girl responded, an obvious sneer in her voice.

"Well then who's is it?" Kamiko shot back, quickly getting frustrated.

"It's my Sasuke-kun's!"

"Actually," Both Kamiko and the girl turned to Itachi "It's mine, I just let Sasuke use it."

"Who the _fuck _is Sasuke?" Kamiko asked, confused as hell.

"Sasuke-kun is the sexi-"

"Didn't ask you!" Kamiko interrupted, rubbing her temples. _This bitch is giving me a headache. _

"Sasuke's my little brother." Itachi said. "And this is his girlfriend, Sakura."

"Oh look at that, I know it's name, that means I don't have to call it Stupid Bimbo McSlutbag." Kamiko clapped her hands, a huge smile on her face. Sakura sneered but before she could say anything else, the teacher came in.

"Ok brats, sit down and shut up." the teacher had spiky purple hair tied up in a ponytail with light brown eyes. "We got a new Student." she consulted her list. "Itasana Kamiko, get your butt up here and introduce yourself." Wordlessly, Kamiko scurried up to the front of the classroom.

"Hi, um, I'm Kamiko…" Kamiko said timidly, rubbing the back of her neck. She looked to the teacher, silently asking if she could go sit down.

"Give us more." the teacher said.

"Like what?" Kamiko exclaimed, her voice going up an octave. "I'm 16, I moved here from Suna, with my mom, um…" Kamiko tapped her chin, thinking as best she could. "I have a little sister named Ayame, she's 4, and I have a kitten named Leo, but I call him Fluffy Jesus." Kamiko stood there for a minute then looked at the teacher. "Soooo….I can sit down now? KThnxBi!" (A/N: I don't know why I wrote it like that)

The purple haired woman wasn't given enough time to respond to Kamiko. Before she knew it the petit, silver haired girl was neatly placed in a seat next to Uchiha Itachi.

"Ok everyone, you know what to do," Anko said, but apparently everyone didn't know what to do, because she went onto elaborate. "Break into your groups and work on your projects." Everyone got up and each claiming different corners of the room. Itachi grabbed Kamiko's arm and dragged her to a corner, followed by Tobi.

In the corner already sat three others. Kamiko only recognized Sakura. On one side of her sat a younger looking version of Itachi, only the boy had short hair that spiked up in the back, making his head look like a chicken's ass. He wore regular jeans and a gray hoodie with a linkin park tee-shirt underneath. His shoes were so clean and neat that Kamiko thought he'd flip out on her if she scoffed them.

On Sakura's other side sat a blonde girl that was dressed almost the same as Sakura. The girl wore a tight blue-purple tube top with a short black denim miniskirt. She wore the same kind of shoes that Sakura did only these ones were purple, not hot pink. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace that said 'Queen', downplaying Sakura's 'Princess' necklace.

"Is there a memo I missed?" Kamiko asked as she sat down. "Is it 'dress like a slut' day or something? It has to be! Halloween's already passed." she leaned closer, examining their clothes. Itachi then cleared this throat.

"Kamiko this is my little brother Sasuke, you know his girlfriend Sakura. And the other girl is Sakura's 'bff' Ino." Kamiko couldn't help but snicker at the air quotes Itachi put around 'bff'. Ino scoffed.

"At least we don't look like a scrub." she said with a sneer on her lips. Kamiko pulled her eyebrows up and together as she looked down at her Bon Jovi tee-shirt and her light wash skinny jeans. In her opinion she didn't look like a scrub at all.

"Yea and we don't dye our hair." Sakura chirped in.

"Yeah you probably have horrible roots that's why you wear that ugly hat." Ino commented, standing up.

"Ok first off," Kamiko pointed to Sakura "_her _hair is PINK! And secondly," Kamiko ripped off her black beanie and flipped her hair, showing her scalp "No roots, my shit's natural." and with that she flipped her hair over again and situated her hat snugly back into place. At that point Sakura had stood up and was in front of Kamiko, trying to look intimidating. But before there could be anymore exchange of witty banter, the bell rang.

Without delay Itachi silently pulled the petit silver haired girl out of the classroom and dragged her down the hall. Itachi finally let her go when they met up with the others.

"I WILL RIP THAT BITCH APART!" Kamiko screamed, a look of determination and malice on her face, that is, until a lollipop appeared in front of her face. Her expression changed to that of a 5 year old. "Yayz candy! Thank you Hi-chan!"

* * *

**So there you go x3 REVIEW! so i update faster!**

**3 **

**XxBloodySuicidexX  
**


	4. Ayame

**Ello my mofos :3 XxBloodySuicidexX here with the 4th chapter of 'Running Blind'...yea...it's short. D8 But that's because when i'm on my meds (i have ADHD) i'm not as creative as i'd like to be. so yeah, i'm writing chapter 5 right now, i have most of the story's events in my head but i just don't know how to write it all out.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto i do own Kamiko, Ayame, and Kamiko's mom, Asa.  
**

* * *

Kamiko sat silently outside the school, one knee drawn to her chest while the other swung back and forth like a pendulum. She was nodding off when the double doors banged open, jolting her into reality.

"What are you doing here?" Kamiko could recognize her best friend's loud, brash, obnoxious voice from a mile away.

"Waiting." she replied simply and resumed swinging her leg back and forth. "You coming over?" she asked without looking up.

"…did you stay out here for an hour just to ask me that?" Kamiko's head moved in a nod causing Hidan to sigh. _Stupid bitch, you haven't changed. _Hidan thought as the two started to walk home.

The teens weren't expecting it to happen when they got to the house. Okay, Kamiko was but definitely not Hidan.

"KAMI-NEE-CHAN!" screamed a little girl as she jumped into Kamiko's arm, who caught almost like a reflex. Hidan examined the little girl, she wasn't much taller then 3 feet tall with dark brown hair that was up in two pigtails and beautiful grass green eyes which adorably peeked through her bangs. She wore a black and white thinly stripped hoodie that had a skirt accent on it, with jeans and a pair of black plaid mary-janes. In her hair she wore a small hot pink headband. She looked nothing like Kamiko.

"Hi Ayame-chan." Kamiko muttered as she kissed the top of the girl's head. "Mom I'm home!" she called to the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you!" moments later Kamiko's mom walked out. She couldn't be more then 35 years old, with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a tight bun, revealing her bright green eyes. You could see wisps of grey mixed in with the chestnut brown, but they didn't make her seem old more like wise. She wore a cream blouse with ruffling down the middle of the chest, over that she had a formfitting black blazer that hugged her waist elegantly. She also wore a pair of sleek, black, straight legged pants and shiny black stiletto heels.

The woman smiled at the sight of her daughter's best friend, the boy who she thought of as the son she never had.

"Hidan, you've grown." She said, pulling him into a tight hug, in the process saving him from Ayame's interrogation.

"Hi Aunt Asa." Hidan muttered as he returned the hug.

"Mommy!" Ayame yelled, pulling on her mother's pants "Why is dere two Kami-nee-chan?" Both Asa and Kamiko couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's question.

"Ayame-chan, this is Hidan, Nee-chan's best friend." Asa told her youngest daughter.

"Yeah, I've known Hidan since I was your age, probably younger." Kamiko added.

* * *

**so yea there's chapter 4, short as fuck isn't it? so yea as i was saying, i'm writing chapter 5 as we speak, this could probably be considered a filler chapter =3= so review plz!**


	5. Music Class take 2

**Hey everyone 83 here's chapter 5 i'm sorry if it sucks, i have a lot of ideas for this story but i want Kamiko to get used to the school and the school get used to her before the things happen. i'm also sorry that the chapters are so short, i will try to make them longer in future. **

**finally there is a poll on my profile about Kamiko's prom dress, please vote. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, i do own Kamiko, Ayame, and their mother. i also don't own Hannah Montana  
**

* * *

Kamiko silently stood at the bus stop with the other students, her music blasting in her ears as she munched on some toast. Finishing the toast she licked her fingers clean and swatted the crumbs off her black button up shirt and plaid skirt.

By the time Kamiko arrived at the school her IPOD had died long ago, so she wasn't in the brightest of moods. She stood silently next to Hidan with the others as they waited for the bell, signaling first period to ring. Unfortunately first period was music class.

Kamiko was dreading music class. Mostly because she would have to look at Sakura and gouging out your eyes was less painful than that and oh, so worth it.

"What's the reason for this group thing?" The small girl asked after her and Sakura had their usual bickering.

"We have to pick a song and play it as a group at a school assembly." Itachi explained calmly.

"Did you pick a song?" Itachi nodded.

" 'Nobody's perfect' by Hannah Montana."

"I'm sorry I just felt a little part of my soul die." Kamiko replied earning smirks from Itachi and Sasuke. "Pick another song!"

"You can't!" Sakura yelled, leaning forward "we already told Anko-sensei!"

"Okay, first, put your tits away. Second, I highly doubt-" she leaned over to Itachi "what's her name?"

"Anko."

"That Anko-sensei won't let us change the song."

"Anko-sensei what now?" Kamiko screamed as the teacher seemed to materialize behind her.

"Kamiko wants to know if we can change our song." Itachi told the teacher, calm as usual.

"But we already chose our song!" Sakura whined, leaning forward again.

"Ok first, put your tits away Haruno." Anko said, unfazed by the pinkette's cleavage. "Second, you have three choices; 1. You can stick with the song you have now." At this Kamiko gagged. "2. You can change your song based on a vote. Or 3. You can split into 2 groups, with 2 different songs."

"I'll take splitting up for 300 Alex." Kamiko called from her position on the ground.

"Why are you on the ground?" Itachi asked, standing over her.

"Why wouldn't I be on the ground?"

"…touché." Kamiko opened her mouth to say something but the bell cut her off.

"What class do I have now?" she wondered aloud as she pulled herself up and straitening herself out. "Geometry…great." she hadn't had Geometry the day before, so she didn't know if she knew anyone in her class.

-15 minutes later-

Kamiko stared at the map of the school she was given the previous day. It didn't help her one bit.

"Excuse me young lady." Kamiko jumped as someone, yet again, seemed to materialize behind her.

"Why does everyone feel the need to scare the shit outta me today?" she yelled, not really talking to anyone in general.

"Are you lost?" the voice asked, Kamiko nodded as she turned around. Before her stood a man, in his late 20s early 30s with silver hair the same shade as her own that looked tussled and gravity resistant. A mask covered his face but Kamiko could tell his expression was that of boredom just by his eyes, his different colored eyes. One was a regular dark gray, nothing special but the other was a breath taking blood red shade that wasn't commonly seen. He wore a white button-up shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. The shirt also wasn't tucked-in, falling over his beige dress pants.

"Who are you?" the question slipped past her lips without permission.

"Hatake Kakashi." He replied with a smile. "I'm the geometry teacher." Kamiko's face lit up as she jumped up excitedly.

"SCORE!" she yelled, pumping her fist in the arm. Kakashi just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I got lost on my way to geometry." Kamiko explained to the confused man.

"Well then it's a good thing I found you." _you found me? _Kamiko asked herself silently before following her teacher.  


* * *

**So there you go please Review and vote for Kamiko's prom dress :3**


	6. Author's Note

**hey everyone, this is Max aka XxBloodySuicidexX and I'm sorry i haven't updated in over a year... O_O holy shit it's been over a year? seriously I'm SOOOOOOOO SO SO SO SO sorry . I've been swamped by school, I'm a junior in high school. and a lot of other shit has been going on my life. so as a Christmas present I will have a new chapter up by tomorrow, I SWEAR! **

**love, **

**~{MAX}~  
**


	7. Insert witty title here

**So as promised, here's chapter 6 after a year and month. Merry Christmas! **

**also if you're having trouble picturing what Kamiko looks like here http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/kamiko/set?id=41259291  
**

* * *

**Kamiko's POV**

The rest of my day went by without a hitch. My Geometry class didn't really do anything, because by the time the teacher and I got to the classroom, there was only twenty minutes left in the period. So I sat there at my desk, doodling the ever loving crap out of the desk. Strangely enough, Kakashi didn't really seem to care. I'll have to remember that for future reference.

Leaving geometry, I was ambushed.

"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed. I was slung over someone's shoulder.

"Oh, shut up." I heard a familiar voice say. I sighed in relief, it was just Hidan.

"You know announcing your presence instead of grabbing people randomly would be so much easier." I chided. "now, where the fuck are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, Kami." Oh ever the smug fucker. I stayed quiet for most of the journey. Could you call it a journey? Maybe it could be an adventure… yea an adventure, I like the sound of that. But I digress.

"Could you put me down?" I screeched, realizing that I've been staring at his ass the whole time, and his hand has been on mine.

"Nah," He says after a moment like he was actually thinking about it. "You know you're enjoying the view."

"Bite me." I spit. Then I felt a sharp pain on my thigh just below my butt cheek. The fucker actually _bite _me! "THAT WASN'T A FUCKING INVITATION YOU SHITHEAD!" I roared before realizing that we had come to a stop.

"We're here." he said before dropping me on the ground, bruising my ass.

I know what you're thinking, "Aren't they suppose to be friends?" well, we are. In fact we're incredibly close. So this is normal behavior for us. Also if I suddenly knee him in the balls, that's normal too.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked. I wasn't really looking around, I was too busy glaring at my supposed 'best friend'.

"The Akatsuki base."

* * *

**So...yea.. i know it's short! I'm sorry! but at least i updated :D please review ;w;**


End file.
